Réconfort
by Vivichan10
Summary: POV Lisbon: suite à la rupture avec un agent de la compta, Lisbon déprime un peu. Elle reçoit la visite de Patrick qui va lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'elle veut vraiment. Les bras protecteurs de Jane pourraient-ils se transformer en bras aimants? JISBON


**Hello ! :D**

 **Voici un nouvel OS JISBON, lui aussi écrit avant la mort de Red John. Le style est un peu différent que d'habitude, étant basé sur un POV de Lisbon… Bref ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture, ENJOY !**

 **Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises je suis ouverte ! -)**

 **Disclamer : Rien de tout l'univers de Mentalist ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire, ni les personnages… quel dommage !**

POV Lisbon :

Connaissez-vous ce moment où vous êtes en mode déprime totale ? Dans le genre, habillée d'un vieux pyjama trop grand, des cheveux qui n'en portent que le nom, être affalée dans le canapé à se questionner sur son existence et sur ses erreurs, des émotions plein la tête et juste envie de tout laisser aller ?

Et bien, c'est dans un de ces moments que mon « cher » (agaçant oui !) consultant décida de venir faire un tour chez moi. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas venir quand je me sentais bien ?! Non, il fallait qu'il vienne juste après ma rupture avec un homme que j'avais fréquenté…une semaine…Bon d'accord ! Je sais que l'on ne peut pas parler de romance pour sept jours, mais une rupture est une rupture…

Même si je me donne des airs de femme forte, indépendante, qui n'a peur de rien, je suis toujours sensible à ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie privée. Vie privée qui est une véritable catastrophe généralement…

Donc…Où en étais-je ? Je…Ah, oui, Jane. Tous mes satanés problèmes se résument en ce mot.

Jane était donc là, devant ma porte, avec son éclatant sourire (tellement sexy ! Eh oui, je n'y suis pas totalement indifférente…hum…) et dans sa main un sachet contenant des muffins ! (Et en plus il sait comment me draguer… vraiment exaspérant !)

Je l'accueillais d'un ton sec, avec une tête de déterrée et sûrement deux ou trois verres de trop :

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore ?

-Moi ? Rien… c'est vous qui intérieurement avez besoin de moi.

\- Epargnez-moi vos commentaires de psychologie inversée…

Je m'écartais donc pour le laisser entrer, ce qu'il fit tout en regardant tout autour de lui comme s'il n'était jamais entré chez moi. Je le regardais fixement en attendant qu'il parle. Je n'avais ni l'envie, ni la présence suffisante pour briser le silence en présence de Jane. Jane qui me paraissait tellement séduisant sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà songé à une relation un peu moins professionnelle avec lui, mais ne sachant pas ce que lui voulait… qui étais réellement capable de déchiffrer le personnage après tout ? J'avais donc opté pour la technique de l'autruche en attendant qu'il se manifeste.

Le silence planait déjà depuis quelques minutes quand Jane se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

-Vous voulez un muffin ? me demanda-t-il.

-Un m…euh, oui ! Dis-je surprise.

Il m'en tendit alors un et continua le plus naturellement au monde, comme si de rien n'était :

\- Vous voulez parler de votre rupture ?

-N'essayez pas vos petits jeux sur moi Jane ! Dis-je catégoriquement avant d'avaler un gros morceau moelleux.

Il prit un air très sérieux, qui sur le moment m'agaça au plus au point, et continua sur son ton professionnel et quasi hypnotisant :

-Ce n'est pas que j'aime vous demander cela, mais je suis persuadé que cela pourrait vous faire du bien.

-Je… d'accord. Finis-je par accepter en sachant très bien que j'allais le regretter un jour ou l'autre, mais là j'avais besoin de me confier et quoi de mieux que Jane et ses beaux yeux bleus ?

\- Avant de commencer, auriez-vous du thé ?

-Possible…

J'allais donc lui faire un thé, ce stupide breuvage que mon cher consultant idolâtre, et profitais de l'occasion pour me servir un café noir bien corsé dont j'allais avoir besoin pour rester éveillée. Je revenais dans le salon où Jane patientait encore debout, je lui tendais la tasse en lui disant presque timidement :

-Tenez, installez-vous…

-C'est parfait , merci ! (Oh quel sourire à en faire tomber toutes les mouches dans mon genre !)

-Humm…

-A quoi vous pensiez Lisbon ?

-Rien, rien du tout !

-Je vois, dit il d'un air peu convaincu, bon allez je vous écoute !

-Vous savez Handy…

-Oui, le gars de la compta ?

J'hochais la tête et continuais en baissant les yeux, un peu honteuse de raconter tout cela à l'homme qui me faisait le plus d'effet :

-Eh bien, on était ensembles, et on a rompu. Du coup là je suis au bord de la crise de nerf. C'est vrai quoi ! Même une chaussette on ne devrait pas la jeter comme il l'a fait avec moi !

Tout était sorti comme ça, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je levais les yeux et soudainement mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Je m'attendais à ce que Jane garde son éternel sourire moqueur, mais au contraire son regard se fit sérieux et même un peu inquiet. Il tendit les bras vers moi, dans lesquels je me jetais en pleurs. Je me sentais en sécurité, tout contre son cœur, dans ses bras protecteurs. J'appréciais particulièrement ses mains me caresser le dos de haut en bas et le souffle de Jane dans mon cou. Il se pencha un peu plus et tout mon être frissonna, était-ce du plaisir ? Sa voix mélodieuse se fit alors entendre à mon oreille :

-Ne pleurez pas, sinon je sens que je ne vais pas garder mon sang froid et que ce « cher » Handy va se prendre la raclée de sa vie… Vous êtes trop jolie pour vous abimer le visage avec des larmes…

Je me mis à rire, encore bien lovée dans ses bras. Je levais mon regard vers lui et fut étonnée de rencontrer un regard brûlant de passion. Je ne savais que faire, mon rythme cardiaque, mon ventre titillé par de milliers de papillons, mon cœur, me disaient de franchir le pas, mais ma tête (cette andouille) était toujours là ! Je me reculais, certainement un peu trop rapidement de ses bras et j'allais me réfugier dans la cuisine pour me resservir une tasse de café, comme si cet espace clos pouvait me protéger de tout, mais surtout pour me donner un but qui laisse à penser que je n'avais pas cherché à fuir. Mais le mal était fait : il savait que j'avais hésité, ce qui voulait dire qu'avec un peu de persévérance il allait me faire craquer, comme toujours.

Il me rejoint dans la petite pièce, avec son sourire et ses petites manies qui avouons-le me faisaient totalement craquer. Jane me dit alors tout doucement:

-Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé aller à mes sentiments sans savoir si vous aviez les mêmes pour moi. Maintenant je sais…

-Non !

Un sourire vainqueur s'empara de son visage et moi je savais ma défaite prochaine. Je m'étais encore faite avoir, comme d'habitude. Mais c'était pour un bien ! Je continuais donc sur ma lancée, il était hors de question qu'il pense que je ne tenais pas à lui, j'avais trop de fois renoncé à mon bonheur pour le laisser partir quand il frappait à ma porte sous la forme séduisante de Patrick Jane :

-Non…je…j'ai les mêmes, c'est juste que…

Mais je n'eux même pas le temps de finir mas phrase, que déjà il m'embrassait passionnément. Je ressenti une vague de joie, de désir et d'amour m'envahir tout d'un coup. Tous ces sentiments explosaient et nous plongeaient Patrick et moi dans une bulle de bonheur impénétrable. Je ne me sentais bien que dans ses bras, que quand sa bouche touchait la mienne, que quand ses doigts se fermaient sur les miens. Lentement, Jane commença à déboutonner ma chemise de pyjama, tout doucement j'en fis de même avec la sienne et très surement nous nous unîmes. Autant vous dire que ma rupture avec Handy était totalement oubliée !

 **Et voilà comme le dirait notre cher Jane ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire savoir tout ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Bye ! A une prochaine ! xoxoxoxo**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
